happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Pop
Pop es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Happy Tree Friends. Descripción Es un oso marrón claro. Es un personaje adulto. Algunas personas se refieren a él como un estereotipo despistado. Viste una bata de baño, fuma una pipa, es un padre al estilo sitcom de 1950. Pop sólo apareció sin Cub en Something Fishy (excluyendo su BBQ Smoochie, Milk Pong, y el final de Tunnel Vision), aunque Cub ha aparecido en multiples episodios sin Pop. Originalmente iba a aparecer en Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark Pero fue cambiado debido a que sería raro que él matara a Flaky. Su hijo Cub a menudo muere como resultado de su falta de atención, aunque está claro que lo ama. En la serie de internet por lo general no sabía de las muertes de su hijo (como se evidencia en Chip Off the Ol' Block, ''Snip Snip Hooray!, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, Clause For Concern y Bottled Up Inside, pero es más consciente de ellas en la serie de televisión (como se evidencia en And the Kitchen Sink, Ipso Fatso, Sea What I Found, Who's to Flame?, Every Litter Bit Hurts, As You Wish y Gems the Breaks). No es muy listo, como se ve en Easy For You to Sleigh en el que desactiva el detector de humo por ser ruidoso, lo que lleva a sus dos muertes por intoxicación con monóxido de carbono. Cuando se trata de salvar a su hijo, a menudo lo mata por error, y a veces él muere también. Sólo mató intencionalmente a Cub en Read 'em and Weep, cuando éste estaba poseído por un demonio (aunque lo mata después de que Lumpy ya había exorcizado el demonio). Tanto en los episodios de internet como en la serie de televisión, sobrevive en casi todos los episodios en los que aparece. Cuando él muere, muchas de estas muertes involucran incendios, empalamiento o explosiones. Pop es uno de los pocos personajes en la serie que tiene una manera mucho más comprensible de hablar. Casi habla con palabras claras en algunos de los episodios en los que aparece e incluso lee la historia de "The Night Before Christmas" a Cub en Easy For You to Sleigh.'' Hay pruebas en Can't Stop Coffin que indican que puede ser un viudo, debido al hecho de que en su cameo, él y Cub se ven en una lápida que probablemente pertenece a su esposa muerta. Rara vez se lo ve interactuando con otros personajes. Por lo general pide su ayuda cuando él está teniendo algún problema con su hijo. Pop es también un poco más de protección en dejar Cub interactuar con otros por falta de la demostración de otros niños en edad de Cub. Pop sobrevive en la mayoria de los episodios donde aparece, pero muere en Havin' A Ball, Flippin' Burgers, Class Act, Stealing the Spotlight, Easy For You to Sleigh, Pop & Corn, Who's to Flame?, ''As You Wish,Aw Shucks!, Every Litter Bit Hurts, Mime to Five, See You Later, Elevator, Wrath of Con(discutiblemente), Wingin' It, A Vicious Cycle. Spare Tire y Going out with a bang Episodios en donde aparece Muertes famosas *As You Wish *Havin' A Ball *Mime to Five *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Stealing The Spotlight *Flippin' Burgers Roles como Protagonista #Havin' A Ball (con Cub) #Chip Off The Ol 'Block (con Cub) #Snip Snip Hooray! (con Cub) #Water Way to Go (con Cub) #Stealing the Spotlight (con Cub) #Pop BBQ Smoochie #And the Kitchen Sink (con Cub) #Doggone It! (con Cub) #A Hole Lotta Love (con Cub) #Read 'em and Weep (con Cub) #Clause for Concern (con Cub) #Pop & Cub Christmas Smoochie (con Cub) #A Vicious Cycle (con Cub) Roles como Secundario #Hello Dolly (con Cub) #From Hero to Eternity (con Cub) #Don´t Yank My Chain (con Cub) #Sea What I Found (con Cub) #Easy For You To Sleigh (con Cub) #Every Litter Bit Hurts (con Cub) #Mime To Five (con Cub) #Letter Late Than Never (con Cub) #Can´t Stop Coffin (con Cub) #A Sucker for Love (con Cub) #Milk Pong (juego de Internet) #As You Wish (con Cub) #Bottled Up Inside (con Cub) #Spare Tire (con Cub) #A Handy Nanny (Con Cub) Roles de Aparición #Flippin' Burgers (con Cub) #Out of Sight, Out of Mime (con Cub) #Class Act (con Cub) #Just Desert (con Cub) #Ipso Fatso (con Cub) #Concrete Solution (con Cub) #Who to Flame? (con Cub) #Gems the Break (con Cub) #See What Develops (con Cub) #Aw Shucks! (con Cub) #Wingin' It (con Cub) #Wrath of Con (con Cub) #Something Fishy #See You Later, Elevator (con Cub) HTF Break #Chore Loser (con Cub) #Happy New Year (con Cub) #Pop & Corn (con Cub) #Tunnel Vision (sin Cub) Asesinatos Cometidos por Pop *'Cuddles''' - 3 ("And the Kitchen Sink"), "A Hole Lotta Love") Junto con Sniffles, "(See You, Later Elevator) *'Giggles' - 2 ("And The Kitchen Sink"), ("A Hole Lotta Love") Junto con Sniffles *'Toothy' - 3 ("And The Kitchen Sink"), ("See You Later, Elevator"), ("Spare Tire") Junto con Lumpy y Mole *'Lumpy' - 3 ("Every Litter Bit Hurts"), ("A Hole Lotta Love"), ("Spare Tire") Junto con The Mole *'Petunia' - 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love") Junto con Sniffles *'Handy' - 3 ("A Hole Lotta Love") Junto con Sniffles, ("See You Later, Elevator"), A ("Handy Nanny") *'Sniffles' - 2 ("A Hole Lotta Love"), ("See You Later, Elevator") *'Cub' - 16 ("Chip Off the Ol' Block", "Snip Snip Hooray!" "Water Way to Go", "And the Kitchen Sink", "Doggone It", "Sea What I Found ", "Easy For You to Sleigh", "Who's to Flame?", "Gems the Breaks", "A Hole Lotta Love", "Easy Comb, Easy Go", "Read 'em and Weep", "See You Later, Elevator", "Clause For Concern", "Bottled Up Inside" , "Cubtron Z" *'Flaky' - 1 ("And The Kitchen Sink") *'Mole' - 2 ("A Hole Lotta Love") Junto con Sniffles, ("Spare Tire") Junto con Lumpy *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 1 "Bottled Up Inside") Junto con Cub *'Lifty' - 1 ("And The Kitchen Sink") *'Shifty' - 1 ("And The Kitchen Sink") *'Mime' - 1 ("A Hole Lotta Love") *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Evil Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 1 ("Spare Tire") Junto con The Mole *Generic Tree Friends - Varios ("See You Later, Elevator") Otros - 113+ Aves ("Read em' and weep") Curiosidades *Sobrevive en casi todos sus roles protagónicos, casi no muere. *Hasta ahora murió 19 veces. *Sólo hay 4 capítulos en los que aparece sin Cub. *Su tasa de Supervivencia es de 64.58% *En la Serie TV es de 63% *Una pregunta hacia Kenn Navarro decia si Pop y Disco bear eran el mismo personaje. Que resulto completamente falso.Ya se han visto a los personajes separados en los episodios en los que han aparecidos y se los ven justos. *Su nombre es una variacion informal de la palabra "padre" *Pop iba a ser llamado "Poppy" *Pop es uno de los personajes que no aparece en un segmento completo de la serie de TV (junto con Cub). *Es el segundo personaje en formar una familia (el otro es la madre de Giggles). *Sus victimas mas frecuentes son Cub, Lumpy y Toothy *En el episodio "Happy trails pt 2 jumping the shark" Pop iba a aparecer pero fue cambiado por Flippy ya que seria raro que Pop matara a Flaky y ademas apareceria sin Cub por eso en ese episodio Flippy tiene la voz de Pop. *Es ironico que Pop muriera en su episodio debut ya que despues tendria uno de los ratios mas altos de todos los personajes. *Sobrevivio todos sus roles protagonicos de la Serie de TV. *Pop sobrevive ya que en los episodios que aparece de la serie de internet tenia que ver con actividades domesticas y no situaciones donde lo pongan en peligro, en la serie de Tv muere por otras cosas mas extrañas y originales. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Osos Categoría:Personajes Duo Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes Adultos Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Marrones Categoría:Mas Victimas que Muertes Categoría:Personajes Con Sombreros Categoría:Personajes Sin Marca Abdominal Categoría:Personajes Sin Cola Categoría:Padres Categoría:Debut 2000